1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to supporting and routing cable within an electronic equipment cabinet, and, in particular, to a utilizing a handle spool assembly within an electronic equipment cabinet to support and route cable.
2. Background
Frames and cabinets (sometimes collectively referred to hereinafter as “enclosures”) for mounting and storing electronic components have been built in many different sizes and with many different proportions in order to best accommodate the components which they are designed to store. Components stored in these enclosures may include audio and video equipment and the like, but quite frequently include computer equipment and related peripheral devices. Regardless of the component type, each component typically requires an external power supply and a plurality of input and output cables, wires and the like (generally referred to hereinafter as “cables”). Some of these wires and cables are connected to other components in the same enclosure, and some of which extend out of the enclosure to either an adjacent enclosure or to a remote location, typically using either an overhead cabling system or an under-floor cabling system.
Apparatuses for routing cables and wires to and from the equipment are also well known. Cables are generally routed in the vertical direction to a point adjacent to the desired equipment and then routed in the horizontal direction to the desired equipment. A particular problem inherent in the use of enclosures of all kinds is the issue of how to route and otherwise manage the large quantities of cables that are often necessary for a particular enclosure.
One device that is used to route cable is a cable management spool. Currently available cable management spools typically require several components to facilitate structurally supporting cables and cable routing maintenance. Typically these systems fell into two categories, ones that use fasteners and require tools to install and adjust, and those that were of a tool-less, snap in design. The designs that required several parts (including mounting hardware) have an inherent cost penalty due to the cost of the parts, assembly, and adjustment labor. Although the minimal part count “snap-in” spool systems have been employed in the past, these systems typically incorporate a fixed finger position or do not incorporate an indexing feature to locate the spool arm in repeatable, known locations.
Unfortunately, available cable management spools do not afford a minimal part count while providing an indexing arm feature. It would be advantageous to minimize part count because the assembly of the system is would be greatly simplified and costs would be minimized. Further providing an indexing feature to control the angular position of the spool finger would promote a consistent look for an installation because the arm feature could be positioned consistently and repeatably.